


Dragons are in New York

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: Wes and Stupid Hero Types [4]
Category: American Dragon: Jake Long, Danny Phantom
Genre: jake's an idiot, wes is extra done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Wes really Hope's his life doesn't get any weirder.
Series: Wes and Stupid Hero Types [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551325
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	Dragons are in New York

New York. Maybe Wes can get away from this mess in New York. Or where ever else his dad dragged him to on this 'absolutely not a work thing' road trip.

New York. New York was worse than anywhere else Wes had ever been. There were centaurs riding around on the top of subway trains. Dragons flying around everywhere. Wes didn't understand how no one noticed these things. They were everywhere.

But the worst of it wasn't the fairies delivering mail overhead, or the unicorns in the parks, or even the talking dog that kept making phone calls to place bets. It was Jake. Now Wes didn't know Jake's name when they first arrived in New York and the kid- dragon had run past mid transformation, but it didn't take long before Wes knew his name and occupation.

"JAAKE!" The old man that Wes onlg knew as G yelled.

"Oh come on G, the Am Drag has got this!" Jake replied making weird hand gestures in his dragon form.

"Huntsgirl!"

Ah the other one. Wes hadn't heard her name yet but she knew that her and Jake knew each other and went to school together. And that they didn't know that.

Huntsgirl kicked Jake in the face and sent him skidding across the ground, wings pressed beneath him.

"Oh hey it's you," Jake said.

Wes looked down at the red dragon. "I don't need this." He walked away.


End file.
